


That Empty Cruel Fate

by Yumionnashuu



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumionnashuu/pseuds/Yumionnashuu
Summary: One-shot of Archer POV from "The Empty Cruel Place" fanfic.ArcherxHakuno.





	That Empty Cruel Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liza_Taylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/gifts).



> For Liza_Taylor.
> 
> I am sorry I copy most of it from yours though;; 
> 
> And I am bad at writing ╭( ๐_๐)╮

It was the end of it.

We lost to that being which similar to her. 

I, lost. 

I failed to give her the victory I promised in my oath. 

I failed her. 

She smacked her fist into the ground. She doesn't want to die here. She had come so far and yet nothing. All those battles, all those challenges she faced and this is where it's all end. 

It hurt my chest to see her that way.

"Master."

I pull myself over as she glanced up to me. Her eyes were fill in much sadness over all the damage I had taken in the battle before. Despite that, I went to her to check over her. 

“Archer…” She reached out, but her hand passed through his. Was she disappearing, or I am the one who was disappearing? Did it really matter in the moment? “Archer…please don’t go.” begged her. Her eyes start to filled with tears.

Aah.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry Ma-Hakuno.” I tried to wipe a tear from her eye, but my hand passed through her. “Don’t cry.”

Please, don't cry...it hurt me so much to see those tears again. 

She looked up and saw the Master and Servant that had defeated both of us, watching over us with pity. The Master that looked so similar to her and the red and white clad servant that called him Master.

I am sorry I couldn't make you to stand over there as the winner.

So please...forgive me...

“I’m sorry…”

Just in time before I completely fade away, I see that face of a master who summon me.

*** 

Odd, eventhough I should've lost my conciousness, I can still feel a tugging that pulling me away just like when I was about to summon before. 

I still have memories about her. 

I feel a heat of wave and appear in somewhere a part of arena. 

I can't think straight, my mind had become chaotic.

And she was there. "Archer?"

She call me. I move closer to her. As she realised a tug, she turn to my direction. But her face, turn into that one of horror. 

I can't ask to her what's wrong. I can't think of a question. I can't think of anything. I can't speak properly even if I want to.

All I could give out a low growl to respond to her earlier call.

Ah, so this is what Mad Enhancement feels like. 

“Archer?” She reached out with a shaky hand and cupped my cheek. I did not move from her touch, but those eyes of her look so heartbroken. I couldn't reach out to her. In my condition right now, I doubt anything I do could make her feel better. 

She looked down at her command seals with terror in her eyes and covered her face with her hands. “Archer, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

No, don't apologize. It's not your fault. It's normal thing if someone wanted to survive. 

But I couldn't say that. 

I could only answer that with a growl.

She lifted her hand and looked up at me. She grabbed my hand and rested it on top of her head. She close her eyes and a small sad smile drawn on her face. “We cannot rest now Archer. If they win then it’s all over. They will gain control of the S.E.R.A.P.H." is what she said with those familiars eyes that filled with determination.

***

I could see it in their expressions. The horror and revulsion. The Master and Servant that should have been defeated a week ago, back to fight them.

Hakuno pointed at the Servant before a pointless conversation could start. “Archer. Kill her."

I roared and charged towards the Servant.

Hakuno taking care of the other Master. 

That servant face were surprise to see me. 

"Berserker...?" 

She pull out her blade and on her guard. 

"I couldn't believe it, Archer. To think that you've change your class as far as to help your master. But-- it has to end now. The one who lost in battle should back down as much as how I want to admire your loyalty to that one of a master."

If I could give a laugh, I would. 

I just need to kill her. That's what she want.

That's what she order me to.  
That's her command. 

Just like in battle back then, she never go easy on me. I got a few injury here and there, blood flowing out. But the task is not done yet. 

The moment she notice her master is in danger, she turn away from me.

“Praetor!” His Servant tried to go to her Master’s aid but I blocked her path.

She manage to broke my arm with her sword. But that's not enough to go through me.

I saw Hakuno to stab the Master. 

“PRAETOR!”

The anguish in his Servant’s words told me all I needed to know. The feeling was mutual for them as well.

“Archer, keep her away from here. Don’t let her near me.”

As you wish.

I roared and kept up my flurry of blows against the Saber Servant despite having my arm broken.

Hakuno kneeled next to the Master and ran a few hacking programs. “I’m sorry,” she said to him. “But I cannot have you come back like me.”

Ever slowly, I saw the Master fading away, followed by his servant. 

She turn to me. 

“Archer, you’re hurt."

I could only growl back. She gently touched my broken arm.

“You can’t feel this can you?” she whispered. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it better right now.” A quick code cast later, the injuries were gone and I am back to fighting shape. “There, don’t you feel better now?”

Thank you. 

I let out a growl again. 

“Yes, you feel better, now don’t you? Why don’t you sit down right here.”

I obeyed the request and my blades clattered to the ground. Hakuno sat next to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

“I think we’re the last ones Archer. We’re the last Master and Servant pair. S.E.R.A.P.H. won’t accept us as the winners though. We can only stay here.”

I wanted to tell her. I will be here by your side.   
No matter what happen.

But all I could give is a growl.

She rubbed her eyes but there were no tears there.

There could never be tears in them now.


End file.
